the wolf
by haehyukee
Summary: just read... wolf!hyuk. HAEHYUK. OS.


_Tittle: the wolf_

_Cast: DONGHAE & EUNHYUK_

_Author: lay_

_Genre: fantasy dan lainnya_

_Warning: Typos(kalo ada). Boys love! OOC! Tijel!_

_Summary: Eunhyuk adalah seorang(mungkin) serigala, ya dia adalah semacam siluman/? yang mencari makan dihutan dan malah bertemu dengan domba brothers, menguntungankah atau kesialan untuknya?_

.

.

Suatu hari ada seorang serigala yang sangat manis dan imut untuk seorang serigala. Dia sepertinya tengah kelaparan berat sehingga mencari makan hingga ketengah hutan. Setelah cukup lama mencari mangsa akhirnya dia melihat seekor burung kecil yang kurus sedang berada ditanah. Akhirnya dia menghampiri burung tersebut.

"ah! akhirnya aku mendapatkan mangsa." Kata seorang serigala yg diketahui bernama Eunhyuk saat menangkap burung itu

Saat hendak memakan mangsanya tiba-tiba burung itu berbicara "jangan, jangan memakanku"kata burung itu memelas

Eunhyuk pun menatap burung itu iba "tapi aku lapar" katanya seraya mempoutkan bibir pouty-nya

"ah! Bagaimana jika kau melepaskanku, aku akan memberitahumu tempat anak domba, disini ada 7 anak domba" kata burung itu merayu Eunhyuk. "lagipula dagingku tidak ada lebih enak memakan 7 anak domba itu" lanjut burung itu.

Setelah lama terdiam akhirnya Eunhyuk mengangguk dan setuju.

.

.

Setelah burung itu memberitahu tempat anak domba itu tinggal akhirnya Eunhyuk pun melepas burung itu dan berjalan ketempat yang burung itu beritahu. Selama diperjalanan diterus membayangkan akan kenyang dan mimpi indah jika memakan anak-anak domba itu.

Akhirnya dia sampai ditempat yang dimaksud burung itu dan mulai berjalan mendekati pintu dan mengetuknya

TOK TOKTOK TOK

Tak ada jawaban, akhirnya dia mulai mengetuk pintu dengan lebih kasar

DUG DUG

"mencari siapa?!" kata dari dalam pintu membuat Eunhyuk tersentak

"aku mencari domba brothers, benarkan ini tempatnya!" akunya.

Setelah itu pintu pun terbuka lebar menampakkan domba-domba yang besar bahkan lebih besar dari badannya, Eunhyuk tersentak melihatnya _'seperti ini yang disebut anak domba!?'_ batinnya panik.

"ada apa mencari kami?!" kata domba itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk tersadar

"a-ah….ah! aniyo! Tidak jadi, sepertinya aku salah tempat" katanya panik dan hendak pergi.

Namun saat ia hendak pergi salah satu dari domba tersebut memegang buntutnya dan menariknya kedalam rumah. Setelah berhasil membawa Eunhyuk masuk domba tersebut mendorong Eunhyuk hingga ia terjatuh diatas meja.

BRAKK

"ya! Apa yg mau kalian lakukan?!" serunya sambil terus memberontak. "lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" katanya masih terus membrontak

"kau sudah datang kesini, dan kebetulan kami sedang lapar"

"ne, itu betul!" sahut domba yg lainnya. "lagipula Donghae lg tidak ada disini, jadi habiskanlah dia sebelum Donghae datang." Dan disahut setuju oleh yg lain

"e-e-eh tunggu! Bukankah domba itu pemakan rumput atau sejenisnya?!" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya membebaskan diri dari para domba itu.

"aniyo baby! Kita itu kanibal" kata salah satu domba yg sepertinya paling tua

"OMO! Andwae!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil terus membrontak

Saat para domba mencoba memakan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba salah seorang domba datang membuka pintu dengan kasarnya. Para domba brothers pun menghentikan aksinya-mencoba memakan Eunhyuk- dan mulai panik

"bagaimana ini Donghae telah pulang?!" ucap salah seorang domba.

"kita harus segera mengumpatkan dia dimana saja agar Donghae tidak melihat!"

Lalu mereka pun bergegas mencari tempat persembunyian untuk Eunhyuk. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yg pas mereka pun meninggal Eunhyuk sendiri dan bergegas menuju magnae mereka. Dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa

"eh! Kau sudah pulang Donghae-ah?" kata sang tertua

"ne hyung, aku sudah pulang dan membawakan kalian ini~" katanya meletakan buah-buahan yg telah ia dapat

Domba brothers pun segara mengerubungi makanan yg dibawa tadi, dan berharap Donghae tidak curiga apa yg telah mereka sembunyikan, namun sepertinya uri Donghae mencium sesuatu yg lain/?

"hem, aku sepertinya mencium bau hewan lain disini" kata Donghae

Seraya ia mencium-atau lebih tepatnya mengendus- hyung-hyungnya. Dia pun semakin yakin bahwa ada hewan lain di dalam rumahnya. Dia pun memberi deathglare pada hyung-hyungnya.

"a-aniya Hae-ah, mungkin hanya penciumanmu saja yg salah." Sahut salah satunya gugup.

"ne, itu benar Hae-ah. Mungkin karna kau terlalu lelah hari ini" sahut sang tertua.

"ah mungkin, kalau begitu aku ingin kedapur mengambil minum" ucapnya seraya berjalan kedapur

"ANDWAE!"

sahut semua hyungnya dgn kompak dan menghalangi Donghae yg hendak kedapur.

"w-wae?" Tanya Donghae kaget saat para hyungnya menghalangi dia

"k-k-karena itu-"

"karena airnya habis!"

"pasti ada yang kalian sembunyikan yaaaaaa?" sahut Donghae dan langsung berlari kedapur

_**at dapur**_

-Eunhyuk side-

"aish! Kenapa mereka mengurungku disini sih?! Uh! Disini panas dan gelap lagi" gerutu Eunhyuk dan terus mencoba keluar dari dalam lemari

'_kenapa diluar ribut sekali'_ batin Eunhyuk mendengar keributan kecil diluar

DUG DUG DUG

Eunhyuk terus memukul brutal pintu lemari itu, dia merasa gerah sekali didalam lemari itu. Dia terus memukuli pintu lemari yang tak bersalah itu dengan brutal /?

-Donghae dan domba brothers side-

Donghae diam sejenak saat mendengar suara pukulan yang lumayan keras. Seakan sadar dia mencari sumber suara itu. Dan kembali diam sejenak saat menemukan sumber suara itu.

'_eh, kenapa ada suara pukulan didalam lemari ya? Apa jangan-jangan ada hantu ya? Hiiii'_ batin Donghae takut

"hyung! Ada suara dari dalam lemari ini!" teriak Donghae

"ah, hanya perasaanmu saja kali"

"ne, kau memang lelah Hae"

"kajja, kau ku antar istirahat"

Ajak semua hyungnya, namun Donghae menolak dan berjalan mendekati lemari tersebut. Dia terdiam dan memandangi lemari tersebut dan membukanya. Namun sebelum membuka itu hyungnya menariknya dengan cepat.

"kajja Donghae tak usah dipikirkan" sahut hyungnya sambil mencoba menariknya, tapi tangannya ditepis oleh Donghae

"aniyo! Kalian pasti membunyikan sesuatu disini, lebih baik kalian diam atau ku usir dari sini." Ucap Donghae mutlak

Donghae pun dengan segera membuka lemari tersebut dengan susah payah dan tenaga yang maksimal/? Setelah berhasil membukanya Donghae pun terkesima dengan mahluk manis didepannya

DONGHAE POV

Aku bingung dengan semua hyung ku hari ini, sikap mereka aneh. Aku pun bergegas membuka lemari tersebut, dengan segenap tenaga yang kumilik akhirnya lemari itu terbuka dan-

Omona! Manis sekali mahluk didepanku pantas saja para hyung ku menyembunyikannya, lihat saja oh tuhan! Bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang ah imut, dan jangan lupakan bibir itu uhh sungguh sexy. Aku pun tetap memandang sampai akhirnya-

"ka-kalian kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

Dia bersuara. Oh imut sekali suaranya yang ketakutan itu, wajahnya menggemaskan.

Dengan segera aku membantunya keluar dan menggendongnya kekamarku. Biar hyung ku tidak mengganggunya, mulai sekarang dia milikKU.

_**at kamar**_

dia terus membrontak dalam gendonganku, sampai akhirnya aku membantingnya kekasur.

BRAK

Dia memandangku takut, mengemaskan sekali mukanya, aku jadi ingin memakannya sekarang juga. Ah sabar Donghae, tahan tahan.

"hai" sapaku lembut dengan senyum termanisku.

"h-hai"

Aku jadi bingung harus apa, dia sepertinya masih takut, lebih baik aku berkenalan dengan-

"hm…hm…nu-nugu?"

Baru aku mau berkenalan, tapi dia sudah bertanya duluan.

DONGHAE POV END

AUTHOR POV

Donghae menghela nafas sebentar lalu mengulurkan tangannya

"hem, aku Donghae. Kau?"

"Eunhyuk"

Setelah itu mereka diam, tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan duluan, sampai akhirnya Donghae yang merasa tidak betah dengan keheningan pun mulai bertanya-tanya tentang Eunhyuk yang bisa sampai disini dan Eunhyuk pun menjawabnya dengan jujur dan takut-takut—takut dimakan Donghae- karna terkadang Donghae memandanginya dengan tatapan lapar. Kkkkk

"ohhhh, jadi begitu. Kau lapar?"

"eh?"

"kau masih lapar?"

"…."

"Hyukie?"

"i-iya"

"kajja kita makan"

Donghae pun menarik Eunhyuk menuju dapur. Tapi belum sampai pintu keluar kamar Eunhyuk menariknya berhenti dan dia menatap Eunhyuk bingung.

"Donghae~ hyungmu?"

"tenang saja, mereka biar kuurus. Kau aman bersamaku" kata Donghae seraya menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk menuju dapur.

_**at dapur**_

ternyata suasana dapur cukup tenang karena para hyungdeul yang entah pergi kemana/? Donghae pun memberi makan Eunhyuk apa adanya. Eunhyuk pun yang sepertinya kelaperan hanya memakan dengan lahap, sekali-kali melirik Donghae yang sedang manatapnya intens. Eunhyuk pun yang merasa tidak nyaman segera menyelesaikan acara makannya.

"hm, Donghae?"

"iya chagi"

BLUSH

"e-eh? Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" kata Eunhyuk seraya membunyikan pipinya yang sudah berblushing ria. Ntah dia juga gatau kenapa dia begitu.

"wae? Lalu kau mau ku panggil apa? Baby? Yeobo? Honey?"

"uhh, aku kan bukan siapa-siapa mu"

"oke, mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku! Saranghae~"

"tapi…."

"aku tak menerima penolakkan baby"

"kajja kita kekamar" kata Donghae langsung menggendong Eunhyuk ala brydalstyle.

.

.

.

THE END

Hai! Salam kenal semua, hanya ingin membagi ff haehyuk yg mungkin tijel(tidak jelas) ini. Maaf ya kalo nyampahin ff haehyuk *bow

Hope you like! And Im waiting for your comment. Thanks ^^


End file.
